wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Stretch
"The Final Stretch" is the second half of the tenth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Mr. Kidswatter consults Myron, Dana, Maurecia, and Todd to see who stole his rubber-band ball. Plot This episode opens outside the principal's office, with Todd, Maurecia, Dana, and Myron all shivering before they enter the office. Stephen walks out the door crying, and tells Myron he's next, but Myron moves to the back of the line. However, Mr. Kidswatter, waiting at the back, pulls him in. He asks Myron if he knows who wrecked his office, and more importantly, who stole his rubber-band ball. He explains that he was going to show off the rubber-band ball at a principals' conference to earn everyone's admiration, but without it, he'll have to talk about boring things such as education. Myron confesses that he was in the office earlier, but explains that he isn't the reason why the ball was missing, and decides to tell his side of the story. In Myron's story, he is the most cool and popular person at Wayside School, with girls falling for him and kindergarteners asking him to sign their stuffies. As he walks by, he steps on Mr. Kidswatter's hand, and Kidswatter claims he needs someone powerful and important to guard the ball. Myron guards the ball diligently in the principal's office, when Dana appears to bet that he can't pull a rubber-band off the ball. Myron swears to protect it, but Dana ends up stealing it and trying to do so herself. However, when the ball is about to collapse, she hands it to Myron and runs off. The rubber-band ball explodes, with the rubber-bands knocking over everything in the room, and knocking out Myron. Mr. Kidswatter, upon hearing this story, guesses that Dana did it, and brings her into the office. Dana explains that that is not how it happened, and tells her side of the story. She recalls herself organizing everything in the hall, when she sees Myron begging Mr. Kidswatter to take care of the rubber-band ball. She decides to investigate it, and sees him in the office gnawing on the ball. In an attempt she files it away, but Maurecia, who is racing down the hallway, ends up rushing into the open filing cabinet, knocking her into the trophy case, causing a trophy to fly into her hand, and knocking the rubber-band ball around the room, toppling everything over. Mr. Kidswatter assumes it was Maurecia's fault, and brings her into the office. Maurecia claims Dana got it wrong as well, and tells her side of the story. As she skates down the railing of the stairs, she recalls Myron calling for extreme help, and she decides to rescue him by running into the office. However, as she tries to jump over him, the drawer of the filing cabinet knocks her out of the way, causing her to get crushed by the trophy case. Todd, seeing his beloved Maurecia crushed, turns into a hulking monster and thrashes everything in the room. Mr. Kidswatter assumes it's Todd's fault, but questions what Maurecia's story had to to with the rubber-band ball. Maurecia doesn't know about the rubber-band ball at all, and is swapped for Todd. Todd tells his side of the story, where he was playing video games when Maurecia runs by into the office. He hears a ruckus in the office and goes into investigate, seeing the room as a mess, he has everyone clean it up together, leaving it in perfect shape. When Mr. Kidswatter is about to get in, everyone hops out the window. Todd isn't sure what caused the mess, because the room was in perfect shape when he left. Mr. Kidswatter asks about the rubber-band ball, and Todd knows nothing about it either. Mr. Kidswatter sends out Todd, and thinks for a moment, now that he's confronted all the students. Mr. Kidswatter decides to bring in a cow standing just outside, and ask it about what happened. The cow recalls the series of events, with Myron playing with the ball, Dana trying to move it and sliding out a drawer that knocks Maurecia to the side, the room becoming disorganized, and Todd getting everyone to clean it. The cow then recalls Kidswatter walking in with new rubber-bands, trying to stretch one around the ball, and failing, causing it to bounce around the room, knock over everything, and bounce out the window. Mr. Kidswatter realizes it was his own fault, and sends the cow away. Outside, the students are arguing which one of them is a liar, when Mr. Kidswatter walks out, and declares all of them guilty, but that he'll forgive them because he is a kind and generous man. They realize quickly it's Kidswatter's fault and walk away, but Myron briefly returns to give Kidswatter a new rubber-band ball he'd been making while waiting to get punished for something he didn't do. Kidswatter thanks him, briefly causing him to feel elated, but shoos him away before walking back into his office. Characters *Todd *Maurecia *Yodana *Myron *Mr. Kidswatter *Stephen *Mr. Pumpkin *Principals *Incidental 013 *Incidental 050 *Incidental 003 *Incidental 004 *Incidental 008 *Incidental 044 *Incidental 038 *Incidental 040 *Mrs. Jewls *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *John *Leslie *Jenny *Elizabeth *Bebe *Rondi *Joe *Kindergarten teacher *Incidental 039 *Incidental 042 *Incidental 088 *Incidental 043 *Incidental 041 *Incidental 012 *Incidental 006 *Incidental 011 (final appearance) *Cow Transcript Read a transcript for "The Final Stretch" here. Trivia *This was the final episode of Wayside to air. It's possible it was saved for last due to its name. *The structure of this episode is very similar to the book chapter "Eric, Eric, and Eric." *Somewhat remarkably, the writers of this episode remembered Mr. Kidswatter owns a rubber-band ball in "Time Out," a seemingly minor detail compared to many much more major things that were overlooked in the cartoon. Gallery See a gallery for "The Final Stretch" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes